


Retaliation!

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. What do a lost notebook, tickle wars, Sally Jackson, Doritos, and global warming have in common? They will all contribute to Percy and Annabeth finally getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation!

Disclaimer: not Rick never Rick

Retaliation:

Percy and Annabeth had what you would call a lasting friendship. They had known each other all their lives. They had played together, bathed together, learned together, and grew together. They knew each other inside and out and could anticipate each other's thoughts and feelings, needs and desires, jokes and expressions. Yet they were total opposites. The Yin and the Yang. Percy was a typical guy, he loved video games and sports (especially swimming), and loud punk rock music blasting out for all to hear. Annabeth was a quiet girl who enjoyed reading, studying architecture, and spending time with her friends. Together they were YinYang and completed each other. They had inside jokes and special memories and traditions. They trusted each other with their lives. But they did have one secret they each kept from the other and keeping it may be more complicated than they thought.

"The temperature this month has risen an average of 2% compared to the past three years, clearly we are seeing the effects of global warming firsthand. In order to prevent the melting of the ice caps and the potential deaths of hundreds of cute penguins, you can-" the tv made an audible clicking noise as it was turned off.

"Percy! I was watching that! I wanted to know how the pollution is affecting the temperature!" Annabeth whined glaring at Percy.

"Ughhh, Annabeth! Does it matter?" Percy said flopping onto the couch beside her and resting his head on her shoulder. Annabeth pushed him off outraged.

"Of course it matters! Do you want to never see a polar bear again! This could affect our kids in the future Percy!" Annabeth lectured.

"Our kids..?" asked an arrogant Percy, smirking to hide the hopefulness behind his gaze.

"Wha-What!? No of course not! You know what I meant!" said a blushing Annabeth who promptly smacked Percy on the back of the head. Laughing Percy pushed Annabeth down onto the couch so he was over her and started tickling her like crazy.

"Retaliation!" Percy cried as Annabeth shook with fits of laughter.

"N-No! Per-Percy!" Annabeth gasped out, her face red. This only made him tickle her harder and the screams, laughs, and giggles continued on until Sally Jackson came in to check on her son. With one swift look the laughter stopped abruptly and the sound of Annabeth's relieved gasps commenced. Only two minutes after the departure of Percy's mother could more screams be heard as Annabeth launched herself at her offender beating him on the head with her hardest pillow.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! You have my unconditional surrender!" Percy yelled.

"Perfect. Just what I've always wanted, free labor. Cmon dork let's go upstairs." She said.

_line break uno_and the next day_

"Percy!? Percy!" Annabeth cried frantically flipping through her binder.

"What's up?" Percy said coming into the room arms loaded with candy and chips from the kitchen.

"Percy I can't find my notebook!" Annabeth gasped out as she clung to the front of her backpack with an iron grip and stared at her binder with a murderous glint to her eyes.

"Ughhh, Annabeth! Does it matter?" Just get a new one, I must've lost mine at least three times over this year so far." Percy said nonchalantly.

"But I had yesterday's notes in there! What am I supposed to do now?!" She yelled out exasperated.

Percy shrugged. "I dunno." He said shoving Doritos in his mouth.

"Hey! Ca-" Annabeth broke off as she momentarily found her concentration broken by Percy's tongue flicking out to the corner of his mouth to lick off some cheese dust. Her attention was focused solely on Percy's lips until he decided to shove his fingers in his mouth and lick them off.

"Mmm...so good. You want some?" He asked shoving the bag into her face.

"Eww no!" She squealed tripping over her textbook trying to get away and landing sprawled on her back on the bed. Percy jumped onto the bed next to her.

"So what were you saying before?" Percy asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was gonna ask if I could borrow your notes since I lost mine." Annabeth said.

"Hah! Annie you should know better by now, I don't take notes." Said Percy with a Cheshire Cat grin. Annabeth groaned and threw her hands over her face.

"Great now I'm going to fail!" She said frustratedly.

"Definitely." Percy stated still grinning. Annabeth rolled over and glared at him.

"Hey hey hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm going to fail too now that I don't have your notes to copy off of." He said fake sighing dramatically.

"You jerk! You've been cheating off of me?!" Annabeth growled.

"Well...I wouldn't exactly call it cheating...It's more...enlightening myself with your answers." He drawled.

"So...cheating." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Err-yes...?" Percy said fearfully. At this point Annabeth was armed with a large pillow and was practically looming over Percy.

"I will destroy you, just so you know." She stated.

"Not if I destroy you first!" Percy shouted grabbing her waist and flipping them over. He wrenched the pillow out of her arms and pinned her hands above her head. She squealed underneath him and struggled to get out of his grip before eventually giving up and going limp.

"I hate you." She said sighing.

"Naw, you love me" he said leaning in closer. Annabeth stilled and her breath halted as his face came within inches of hers. She could feel the moment he realized what a compromising position they were in but before he could move the door swung open. Sally walked in once again looking to check on her son and make sure he wasn't eating too many snacks. She halted in the doorway with wide eyes as she stared at her son lying on top of his friend. His female friend. The red faced teenagers dared not move as Percy's mother assessed the situation. She turned around and promptly left the room after the utterance of a mere two words. "Use protection."

The two friends stared at each other a moment longer both with projected faces expressing horror at Sally's insinuation to mask their true lust. Then Percy leaped off of Annabeth as if she was plagued even though his thoughts kept portraying images very contrary to that of a person diseased.

"Well that was certainly awkward." Annabeth stated.

"Oh my god Annabeth! My mom thinks we're having sex! One thing a mother should never know about is her son's sex life." Percy said groaning.

"Or lack thereof." Annabeth replied without hesitation.

"Hey! I could get a date if I wanted to!" Percy said indignantly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and settled back on the bed.

"Then why don't you?" She inquired.

"Well, uhh, I can't just go up and ask some girl to go out with me! And besides, it's not like I like any of the girls at our school." Percy said hesitantly. At these words Annabeth leaned forward an intrigued look on her face.

"Oh? So you like a girl at another school then?" She asked with a hint of jealousy lacing her tone.

"No! I just...well...there's just this one girl. She's really amazing. I'd give anything to have her like me back." Percy said in a small voice avoiding eye contact with Annabeth. She could feel her heart cracking into millions of pieces and exploding right before her eyes. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she immediately regretted pushing this line of questioning.

"Oh. So who is she? Wha-what's she like?" Annabeth asked in a strained voice.

"Well I'm not sure I'm ready to divulge any names yet, but uh, she's a lot like you actually.." Percy said with a small but growing grin.

"So she's insanely beautiful, extraordinarily talented, and an intellectual genius?" Annabeth asked hoping her cocky tone would hide the pain she was feeling.

"All that and more." Percy had a goofy smile on his face now and he had a certain look in his eye that Annabeth had sworn was just for her.

"So you're saying she's better than me?!" Annabeth growled unable to hide her jealousy this time. Percy looked over and saw how upset and jealous she was and after remembering something he had seen written in her notebook earlier, hoping his suspicions weren't wrong decided to go for it.

"Well no actually, she is you." He said uncharacteristically shy but with a special determination. Annabeth who had been on the verge of tearing her hair out stopped all movement and dropped her mouth open thinking she misheard.

"Wha-What?!" Annabeth cried voice raising.

"You Annabeth. You're the only one I'd ever go out with. Unless of course I was being held at gun point by some crazy girl desperate for me then I would probably date her...but I'd wish it were you! A-And I read in your notebook a little scribble that said A + P and well...I was hoping that maybe you uhh, like me back? So how do you feel? About me that is?" He rushed out in a jumble of words.

"I-I feel like I've been horribly betrayed seeing as you've apparently had my notebook this entire time!" Annabeth yelled making Percy wince.

"But, I like you too Percy." She finished smiling widely at him.

"Woah-seriously? Awesome! Can I kiss you now?" Percy asked arrogantly with a wink and a nudge to her side. Annabeth's smile turned devious all of a sudden and in one swift motion she lept on top of Percy and pushed him down onto the bed straddling him and pinning him down very much like he had to her earlier. She leant down and put her lips on his ear.

"Retaliation." She whispered then she pressed her lips against his softly as she began to tickle him simultaneously. Percy began laughing uncontrollably against her mouth.

Between kisses and breaths Percy forced his words out. "Annabeth! St-Stop! P-lease!"

Annabeth just smiled and kept tickling him until he reached over and grabbed the nearest pillow pressing it against her face to force her hands away. She kept trying to kiss him and tickle him around the pillow but he held it up like a shield. It was at this moment that the door opened once more and Sally came barging in yet again. She stared at the two grinning teenagers, her son trying to fend off Annabeth and Annbeth attempting to kiss him.

"Wh-What is going on here? Percy what are you doing?!" Sally cried.

The pair looked over finally noticing she was in the room. In response to his mother's inquiries Percy holds up the pillow. "Using protection."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: in case you did not understand the ending Percy is using the pillow as protection against Annabeth who is tickling him in retaliation for when he tickles her in the first scene


End file.
